Synonym of Clever
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebuah TTS yang tengah Edogawa Ranpo sukses menyulitkan detektif jenius ini, di detik-detik terakhir. Gengsi yang ketinggian membuat Ranpo enggan meminta tolong, sampai Dazai Osamu menghampirinya dengan rencana misterius. "Tahu sinonim dari clever? Lima kotak."


**Synonym of Clever**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Sepasang manik emerald yang dibingkai kacamata itu rasa-rasanya turut menyerupai benda mati, seperti koran di genggaman Edogawa Ranpo yang dipegang dengan tenaga tak seberapa.

Telunjuk serta ibu jari kanannya memijat kening agar pening mau sedikit bersahabat, sementara tangan kiri meletakkan koran di atas meja jati, begitu pun sebilah pulpen hitam. Mengajak dirinya sendiri berbasa-basi untuk menemukan jawaban dari TTS terpaksa Ranpo hentikan, atau bisa-bisa otak jeniusnya meledak duluan akibat jengkel. Padahal tinggal satu kotak lagi–kenapa Ranpo sangatlah sial, karena dipersulit di saat-saat terakhir?

Satu kotak kosong di kolom mendatar nomor enam membuatnya sebal. Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang seluruh anggotanya sibuk sendiri pun, sukses melipatgandakan kejengkelan di hati.

Kunikida Doppo yang setidaknya pandai menggunakan otaknya tengah sibuk mengetik laporan, bahkan mengangkat dua telepon sekaligus–ditempel langsung di telinga kiri serta kanan. Sungguh kemampuan _multitasking _yang keunikannya membikin Ranpo tak habis pikir.

Kalau Ranpo memperhatikan rekan lain dari posisi menidurkan kepala seperti sekarang, mereka sama sibuknya dengan Kunikida walaupun tidak sampai mengangkat dua telepon sekaligus. Palingan hanya Nakajima Atsushi–junior di agensi–yang kelihatannya masih bersantai, karena sempat-sempatnya mengajak Izumi Kyouka mengobrol–anggota baru yang kelihatannya pintar, dalam mengoperasikan sistem komputer.

Hanya saja sesantai apa pun Atsushi, pemuda setengah harimau itu masih memiliki laporan yang harus diselesaikan. Kurang baik apa lagi coba Ranpo ini? Sampai memikirkan orang lain dengan sebegitu niatnya.

(Namun, percayalah, di balik kebaikan itu Ranpo sebetulnya gengsi meminta tolong, padahal ia memiliki otak yang kelewat jenius tetapi bisa-bisanya dipusingkan soal TTS)

"Ranpo ... _san_?" Suara lirih yang memanggilnya dengan nada bertanya itu berasal dari Atsushi. Wajah manis sang junior jelas kalah telak, dibandingkan aneka permen dan cokelat milik Ranpo. Namun, semalas apa pun ia gara-gara TTS, Ranpo tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak menjawab.

"Kenapa, Atsushi-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tetapi Ranpo-_san_ terus menatap ke arahku."

"Memang hanya perasaanmu, kok."

"Begitukah? Omong-omong bagaimana TTS-mu? Sudah selesai?" Refleks kepala Ranpo menengok ke sembarang arah, asalkan tanda tanya di paras Atsushi lenyap dari pandangan. Masa iya semudah itu Ranpo menjawab ada sebuah soal yang belum diisi? Ribuan kasus rumit dipecahkan oleh kejeniusannya, dikalahkan TTS tentu sangat memalukan.

"Halo? Ranpo-_san_?"

Diabaikan habis-habisan ternyata. Kala sepasang iris _segmental heterochromia_-nya menatap wajah samping Kyouka, yang dijadikan objek pandangan menggidikkan bahu seolah-olah memahami maksud Atsushi. Satu orang lagi yang jaraknya dekat dengan Atsushi hanyalah Dazai Osamu. Mengingat kejeniusan mereka yang sebelas-dua belas itu mungkin saja Dazai mampu memahami Ranpo, dan bisa jadi ia merupakan satu-satunya harapan.

"Dazai-_san_?"

"Maaf aku enggak dengar~ Telingaku lagi pilek." Bohong. Jelas-jelas Dazai meresponsnya yang berarti ia dalam kesadaran penuh. Candaan bodoh itu palingan keluar, gara-gara seniornya ini terlalu asyik membaca panduan bunuh diri.

"Jangan main-main, Dazai-_san_. Aku serius ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Orang yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silakan coba nanti."

"Ini menyangkut Ranpo-_san_. Sekarang dia lagi _bete_, dan alasannya tidak bisa kupahami." Untuk menegaskan pernyataannya, Atsushi diam-diam menunjuk Ranpo yang tengah memasuki mode super malas–kaki di atas meja, tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala, wajah manyun maksimal tetapi dibuat menghadap ke langit-langit kantor, supaya tidak disadari siapa-siapa.

"Kan Atsushi-_kun_ yang khawatir. Harusnya kamu maju untuk bertanya padanya."

"Dibandingkan Dazai-_san_ aku yakin, Atsushi-_kun_ lebih pintar dalam memenangkan orang lain. Namun, sekarang Atsushi-_kun_ sibuk membantuku mengerjakan laporan."

"Jadi Kyouka-_chan_ mau bilang, karena itu Atsushi-_kun_ tidak bisa membantu Ranpo-_san_ sekarang ini?" Siapa yang menyangka gadis mungil ini akan turun, sebagai ksatria putih Atsushi. Dengan mantap Kyouka mengangguk, kemudian telunjuknya terang-terangan mengarah pada Ranpo membikin Atsushi panik.

"'Mangsamu' akan direbut oleh Atsushi-_kun_ kalau Dazai-_san_ tidak turun tangan."

"Bu-bukankah menyebut Ranpo-_san_ 'mangsa' itu agak–"

Kalimat Atsushi dipotong oleh Dazai yang beranjak dari sofa. Provokasi tersebut jelas berhasil. Meskipun Atsushi gagal memahami cara kerja dari ucapan Kyouka, asalkan Dazai sudah berdiri di depan meja kerja Ranpo, maka perkara apa pun akan menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri–Atsushi sekarang lega, begitu pun Kyouka yang sukses besar menyingkirkan Ranpo, dari jangkauan Atsushi.

"Ada masalah apa, Ranpo-_san_?" tanya Dazai santai, sembari mendudukkan diri di atas meja. Kini yang ditanya berhenti mendongak ke langit-langit kantor, dan menatap lurus mata kecokelatan Dazai.

"Sepertinya ada yang bisa diminta bantuan."

"Sejak kapan aku sibuk?" Diam-diam pula Dazai itu sebenarnya tengah menahan tawa. Mana mungkin pemuda jangkung ini tidak mengetahui perihal Ranpo yang gengsi? Lagian, dia juga sengaja bermain-main dengan Atsushi, untuk lebih lama menyaksikan Ranpo bergalau ria.

"Tahu sinonim dari _clever_? Lima kotak."

"Sayangnya tidak~ Ternyata bahasa Inggris, toh."

"Carikan untukku."

Sebuah kamus Inggris-Jepang disodorkan kepada Dazai yang langsung menerimanya. Sementara maniak bunuh diri itu mencari, Ranpo akan melahap manisan yang tersisa–memijat kening ternyata tidak berguna untuk meredakan pening, dalam kasus Ranpo. Cokelat yang hanya tersisa dua batang pun habis begitu saja. Padahal perasaan Ranpo masih acak kadut, namun belum membaik walau sedikit.

Mengesalkan. Bikin bosan. Capek. Sekarang Ranpo harus apa untuk membunuh waktu?

"Mencarinya dipercepat sedikit, ya, Dazai-_kun_."

"Tenang, Ranpo-_san_. Serahkan saja padaku." Jempol diacungkan tanpa keraguan. Jika begini Ranpo bisa tenang, walau sebuah hal agak mengganggunya tanpa alasan pasti.

Kehabisan manisan mungkin saja meningkatkan rasa sensitif pada hati Ranpo. Namun, sejengkel apa pun dirinya insting detektif Ranpo bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilumpuhkan semudah itu–ia yakin seribu persen.

Rasa-rasanya Dazai tengah merencanakan sesuatu, walaupun mantan mafia itu tidak menampakkan gerak-gerik aneh yang menimbulkan kecurigaan. Jemari lentiknya masih sibuk membalik halaman kamus. Mata sewarna kakao milik Dazai pun begitu tajam, juga sangat dalam ketika memperhatikan kata demi kata yang terukir, di selembar kertas.

Bukankah di dalam kata _'clever'_ itu, jiwa Ranpo pun secara tidak langsung berada di sana? Yang ingin Ranpo temukan adalah sinonim, atau penjelasan lebih lengkapnya yaitu sebuah persamaan makna serta kata. Jika dijabarkan menggunakan majas, maka katakanlah Ranpo ini seperti mencari belahan jiwa.

_Clever_ adalah Ranpo, maka siapakah belahan jiwa yang pantas bersanding dengannya, dan mampu memahami sekaligus memberikan pengertian yang Ranpo butuhkan? Apakah benar dia adalah Dazai? Ataukah pemuda jangkung itu sekadar yang tidak sengaja lewat, sehingga perannya sebatas membantu Ranpo dalam pencarian?

Ini gila, sungguh. Bisa-bisanya Ranpo berpikir demikian, bahwa dirinya adalah kata _'clever'_ yang ingin menemukan pasangan hidup (sinonim). Mungkinkah selain bakat sebagai detektif, ternyata diam-diam Ranpo memendam kemampuan seorang pujangga hebat?

Perasaan yang Ranpo pikirkan ini sejenis dengan cinta, bukan? Umurnya memang sudah matang untuk menikmati enigma memabukkan itu. Misteri paling misterius yang membuat seseorang dapat berputar-putar dalam tanda tanya abadi–akan selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mampu mencintai tanpa mengenali henti, padahal yang disaksikannya di setiap waktu hanyalah wajah yang sama–rupa dari sosok terkasih.

"Sudah belum, Dazai-_kun_?" Lama sekali. Sepuluh menit seharusnya lebih dari cukup, bukan, untuk menemukan satu sinonim? Kemungkinan besar kecurigaan Ranpo tepat seratus persen, bahwa Dazai menyimpan sebuah rencana rahasia.

"Belum, Ranpo-_san_."

"Terus apa yang kau temukan?" Demi apa pun Ranpo ingin buru-buru menyelesaikan TTS, mengirimkannya ke kantor pos, kemudian berlalu ke mana saja asalkan tidak menemui Dazai lagi. Pemikiran sinting itu baru muncul ketika Dazai menghampirinya. Untuk memutus hal tersebut, maka yang harus Ranpo lakukan hanyalah menjauh.

"Isi saja dengan 'Ranpo'. Bukannya pas, tuh? Sama-sama lima kotak."

"Walau diriku memang pintar tetap saja tidak bisa. Kau pasti paham maksudku."

"Baiklah~ Kalau begitu isi saja dengan 'Dazai'. Muat juga di kotaknya." Pulpen yang semula menganggur di pinggir meja Dazai ambil tanpa permisi. Bagian ujungnya nyaris menyentuh permukaan koran, apabila Ranpo terlambat menepis sedetik saja.

"Memang Dazai-_kun_ juga pintar, tetapi aku lebih dulu disebut. Jadi, kau tidak bisa mengisinya dengan namamu."

"Heee~ Berarti langsung saja isi dengan 'Ranpo'. Hidup jangan dibawa ribet, dong. Nanti jadi kaku kayak Kunikida-_kun_." Penghapus yang sisa setengah Kunikida lempar ke arah Dazai. Seribu sayang pemuda serba cokelat ini mampu menghindarinya, bahkan menangkap benda tersebut agar tidak mengenai Ranpo.

"Katakan saja apa yang Dazai-_kun_ temukan. Nanti aku coba cocokkan dengan kolomnya."

"Yang aku temukan adalah, namamu berada di setiap halaman yang kulihat."

Dahi Ranpo mengernyit. Menyaksikan senyuman Dazai yang entah sejak kapan selembut ini -padahal biasanya selalu berpura-pura konyol–sangatlah piawai dalam menghipnotis Ranpo, supaya berlarut-larut memandanginya sekaligus mengagumi cara Dazai menciptakan seulas garis lengkung pada bibir.

Bisa-bisanya menjadi selembut itu tanpa Ranpo ketahui, apakah Dazai Osamu memang seajaib ini?

Ataukah yang sebetulnya ajaib itu adalah bibir Dazai yang seumpama kanvas? Apa pun yang ia lukiskan di sana–entah senyuman, mungkin wajah cemberut, bahkan datar sekalipun di mata Ranpo justru terlihat seperti garis horizon–sangat indah, meneduhkan, juga mengajari Ranpo bagaimana caranya agar betah di dalam ketidakpahaman yang ia rasakan.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Bahkan kejeniusan Ranpo tidak berkutik di hadapan enigma ini–mungkin namanya memang cinta, jika Dazai adalah sinonim dari _'clever'_ yang merupakan Ranpo.

"Serius, Dazai-_kun_. Aku membutuhkan uangnya untuk membeli manisan." Nada protes terang-terangan Ranpo layangkan. Ia sendiri mendadak bertanya-tanya, mengapa dirinya tidak gengsi kalau yang menghampiri serta mencari tahu kegalauannya adalah Dazai.

Karena mereka sama-sama jenius, kah? Apabila ketidakmampuan Ranpo diketahui orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya, tidak mengherankan kalau Ranpo akan malu. Harga dirinya jelas setinggi langit, dan mustahil Ranpo membiarkan kebanggaannya terjun bebas.

"Menurutmu aku terlihat main-main?" Jarak sengaja diputus. Kedekatan mereka membuat Ranpo dapat merasai embusan napas Dazai, dan ia malu sehingga wajah tampan pemuda jangkung ini didorong menjauh.

"A-akan kucari sendiri." Sebelum sempat meraih kamusnya, tangan kanan Dazai lebih dulu diangkat untuk menciptakan jarak. Sekeras apa pun Ranpo berusaha, perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup signifikan ini jelas memustahilkan segala tindakannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu yang lain selain namamu."

"Apa? Biar kutulis sendiri saja."

"Tunggu sebentar, oke? Pertama-tama aku pinjam kertas, dan pena milikmu."

Padahal sudah Ranpo bilang biar dia sendiri yang menulis. Kurang dari dua menit selembar kertas Dazai masukkan ke dalam kamus, lantas diserahkannya kepada Ranpo yang bertanya-tanya. 'Super deduksi' tidaklah berfungsi, walaupun Ranpo telah mengenakan kacamata andalannya. Saat salah satu halamannya Ranpo buka secara acak, tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa Dazai menuju pintu keluar agensi.

"Ranpo-_san_ memang pintar, kok. Tetapi, lebih dari itu menurutku." Respons yang Ranpo beri hanyalah sekadar memiringkan kepala. Kira-kira ke mana Dazai pergi? Apa yang ia tulis di kertas tersebut? Pernyataan cinta, ka–

Nyaris saja Ranpo menjatuhkan kamus setebal enam ratus halaman itu ke kakinya, kalau tidak buru-buru dipeluk seerat mungkin.

"Dibandingkan _'clever'_, kamu lebih cocok dengan 'clover' untukku seorang. Nanti juga paham maksudnya ketika Ranpo-_san_ menemukan kertas yang kuselipkan."

Suara pintu yang ditutup menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka. Ranpo membuka lagi halaman lainnya, dan buru-buru membaca isi kertas tersebut sewaktu menemukannya.

_'Temui aku di bawah setelah Ranpo-san menuliskan jawabannya'_

"Clover itu daun keberuntungan. Berarti Dazai-_kun_ berpikir bahwa aku adalah keberuntungannya, ya. Menarik sekali."

Di belakang ajakan itu terdapat kata _'smart'_ yang merupakan sinonim _'clever'_. Selesai menuliskan jawaban yang Dazai beri, Ranpo segera menuruni tangga di mana sinonim dirinya tengah menunggu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

_Clever_ adalah sinonim dari _smart_.

Dazai merupakan sinonim Ranpo, atau sebutlah sebagai belahan jiwanya karena hanya Dazai yang dapat menemukan kata 'clover', di dalam diri Ranpo yang adalah _'clever'_.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Akhrinya balik dengan bawa DaRan~ aku mendadak ngebet beud bikin fanfic ini abis baca fic DaRan punya tsukiowl yang isinya fluff semua. kuharap ini cukup fluff dan maafkuen soal cocoklogi yang mungkin maksa. entah gimana tapi aku mendadak dapet ilham buat menyamakan ranpo dengan clever, trus dia mau nyari sinonim/belahan jiwa wkwkw, ngakak ga sih? ide ini sendiri udah lama banget, cuma baru dieksekusi sekarang aja. sempet lupa juga pen bikin, tapi langsung keinget lagi abis baca fic DaRan.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
